A Taste for some Apples
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Spike gets it on with the several females of the Apple family. Contains genderbending, slight incest, and a younger Grannie Smith.


s. A taste for some apples

Hey people, normally I don't like writing smut as I prefer to give my stories plot, but even I can't keep myself from writing something like this. So I hope you really like this as I'll be giving you all kinds of hot moments. And I think this is the perfect time to introduce something new to the mlp shipping. Spike x Apple Harem. That's right, Spike getting it on with hot females of the apples family. Enjoy. It is also help co-written with Trahzo of fimfiction.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike, assistant to Twilight Sparkle and son to Princess Celestia was heading over to the Apple Acres farm to help out his friend Applejack with some of her chores. He was a tall purple dragon that usually wore a white t-shirt that showed his impressive chest he gained from hard work. He also wore a pair of black shorts with a hole in the back that let his tail hang out. He also ended up with his own pair of wings like any other grown dragon.

He smiled at seeing the acres in sight and could see the faint outline of his friend Applejack.

"Howdy Spike!" waved Applejack at seeing him. She was a rather pretty mare with orange skin that had a white tank top on with a pair of blue shorts that really showed off her legs. Spike, assistant to Twilight Sparkle and son to Princess Celestia was heading over to the Apple Acres farm to help out his friend Applejack with some of her chores. He was a tall purple dragon that usually wore a white t-shirt that showed his impressive chest he gained from hard work. He also wore a pair of black shorts with a hole in the back that let his tail hang out. He also ended up with his own pair of wings like any other grown dragon.

He smiled at seeing the acres in sight and could see the faint outline of his friend Applejack.

"Howdy Spike!" waved Applejack at seeing him. She was a rather pretty mare with orange skin that had a white tank top on with a pair of blue shorts that really showed off her legs.

"Hey AJ, I'm ready to work!" Spike said as he jokingly flexed his muscles.

"Then follow me." grinned Applejack turning and leading Spike to the barn.

As Spike walked with her to the barn, he couldn't help but feel something in his gut that something exciting was gonna happen.

"We need to get these hay bails stacked up." spoke Applejack stopping before turning the young drake.

Knowing the feeling in his gut was a false alarm. He tightened his belt and got to work.

"Yes Ma'am!" Spike said as he jokingly saluted. He walked over and grabbed one of them before lifting and hauling it to the pile on the other side.

"After you're done, come to my house, I got another job for you."

"Gotcha." Spike replied.

Now, I know what you're thinking, 'why is Spike working for Applejack? Didn't it end horribly last time? Well here's an explanation, shut-up and continue reading! After that incident, Twilight helped him understand when it was enough, and when it was getting out of hand. So Spike decided why not get some extra bits from working on the farm? He did wanna have an amazing body, so why not? He works out while he works and the results were great!

While he and Applejack lifted and stacked the hay, he couldn't help but notice the sweat dripping down AJ's body.

His dragon tips then began peaking up. Spike blushed and turned his body away while AJ wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Phew! That was a job well done! How're you feelin' Spike?" She asked.

"Whuh? Oh yeah, we sure showed that hay who's boss!"

"You look a little flushed. This heat gettin to ya?" asked AJ.

"Yeah, I could sure go for a glass of Applejuice."

"Oh, you'll get it alright." Applejack mumbled.

"Excuse me, what'd you say?"

"Nuthin', let's just go!"

Spike looked at her in confusion and followed her as they walked towards the house.

Soon, they made it to her humble abode and Applejack opened the door. After Spike entered the house, he was tackled by a friendly face.

"SPIKE!"

"Oof!"

"Howdy boyfriend."

"Applebloom, how many times must I tell you...I'm...I-I-I'm not y..." Spike was having trouble protesting as he felt the softness of AB's big rack on him. "I'm not your boyfriend!" Spike blurted all at once. "Now get off of me."

Applebloom pouted and let go before stepping back. She was wearing a white shirt with blue overalls. Her blossoming chest was a mid B-size compared to her sister's full C.

'She's still developing? I wonder if she'll be bigger one d...no! No! Bad Spike!'

"Hey Spike, Applejuice is ready." Applejack said while holding the glass.

"Please sis, let Spike drink it out of my mouth!"

"APPLEBLOOM!" everyone in the house shouted.

Spike coughed into his hand to stay focused and took a seat with Applejack and Applebloom on both his sides. Spike then drank the whole thing only to have it spat out in complete shock as soon as Bailey Sweet (R63 Breaburn) came out of the shower with no towel.

"Hey cousin, do you..." She stopped at seeing Spike's blushing face and couldn't help but giggle. "Sorry Spike. I forgot you were comin over.

*cough!* "Why do you say that so nonchalantly?" asked the still shocked drake, eyes still fixed on the wet mare's chest!

"Well I needed a shower. Hard work ain't easy or clean." smiled Bailey walking back into the bathroom to dress herself.

"You need CPR Spike?" Asked Applebloom.

"Where's your little sister's off switch?" Spike asked Applejack.

"Sorry, but tryin to shut her off is like wrestlin a Timberwolf."

"You may have given up on Rarity, but I ain't gonna give up on you Spike!" She said while wrapping her arms around his.

Then Macareina (R63 Big Mac) came down from the room with her muscly yet still round chest bouncing with each step. "Howdy Spike, staying for dinner?"

"Uh, maybe." replied Spike who tried to keep himself from staring at the red mare's DD-size breasts.

Then Macareina put an apron on, over her plaid button shirt and blue jeans that made her round ass pop! "Good to hear."

"We'll get dinner started right away." spoke another female walking into the kitchen. She had lightish green fur with two pigtails that went down her back. She wore a white buttoned up shirt with a blue apron over the front with some red shorts on.

"I hope it's spaghetti so we can noodle kiss." AB remarked.

Spike ignored Applebloom. "Hey Gran...I mean Annie Smith." Spike greeted.

"Howdy Spike."

Granny Smith was turned young from Twilight learning how to use an age spell. Now she kept up an appearance of being near Applejack's age.

"Thanks again for letting me help around. Especially since last time."

"It's old news." She replied.

"Which she?" Asked the reader.

Annie Smith.

"Oh."

"There, better?" grinned Bailey walking out of the bathroom with clothes on. Bailey wasn't in her usual Appaloosa attire because that was in the laundry. She put on a shirt from Applejack's wardrobe.

"What the? Where'd that skirt come from?"

"I found it in AJ's closet."

"Well I'll be, I haven't put on that old highschool stuff in years." She replied.

Spike blushed as the schoolgirl attire hugged Bailey's bouncing D-size breasts. "Well, it looks good on you." Spike said

"Thank you kindly Spike."

"Wait, did I say that instead of thinking it?"

"No fair Spike, I'm your girlfriend and you never compliment me!" Applebloom complained.

"I'm not your boyfriend!"

"You'll be all of our boyfriend after tonight." Applejack mumbled.

"What was that?" Spike asked.

"I was just talking to myself again." Then she turned around to Bailey Sweet and mouthed to her: "The plan is in motion."

She nodded while Annie and Macareina started putting down dishes for supper.

Applebloom's response was kissing Spike's cheek!

"You know if I was the girl and you were the guy, I'd slap you."

"You're so cruel!"

"Well that's enough you two. Time to get your grub." spoke Annie.

"Finally."

"Can I feed yo..."

"APPLEBLOOM!" they all shouted.

Se let out a 'hmph' as Spike and the rest of the mares started digging in.

After dinner, Spike let out a small burp.

"Wow, that was..." Spike then stopped when everyone began stripping.

"Wh-what are 5 do..ing..." Spike felt twin hard-ons begin raging. "Owowowow, why do my dicks feel so painfully stiff?"

"Oh, I put aphrodisiacs in your food Spike." Replied Annie Smith.

"Wha...?" spoke Spike who held his head as he saw Bailey and Applejack help lift him up by his arms. "Why would you do this to me?" Spike asked.

"Well Spike, we got a little secret for ya." spoke Macareina patting his chest.

"What would that be?"

"We all got a crush on ya." grinned Applebloom.

"Since when? I'm actually flattered but seriously when?"

"When I first saw yah!" replied Applebloom.

"I wasn't asking you."

"Well, for me, after the Timberwolf attack." Said AJ.

"After you got Twilight to turn me young again." said Annie.

"After you made sure we all stayed in during heat season." Said Macareina.

"After you saved me from that bull attack." Said Bailey.

"So you drugged me to confess? Easier ways ladies." spoke Spike.

"Heh, we know you get hard from us, but we wanted this to be a night to remember." Said Applebloom.

"Only one question. Who do you give your cherry to?" asked Applejack looking at Spike.

Spike then began sweating and breathing heavy.

"We all know that his kiss will certainly be me!" Said Applebloom who went for it! With no regrets.

"Hmmmmm HMMMMM!" Spike shrieked. 'Nooooooo! My 1st kiss is Applebloom! What's worse is that my 1st time is not just her, but her family!'

Applebloom moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Spike's neck to savor this.

"Well? Who's it gonna be?" Applejack insisted.

Spike then closed his eyes and pointed randomly. It landed on Bailey.

Bailey fist pumped. "Woo! I knew he'd want me 1st after seeing me nude and seeing me in your high school clothes!"

"I guess, but maybe we should go to the couch, doing it on the table doesn't seem comfortable to Spike here." Applejack suggested while rubbing her hand up and down Spike's muscly arm.

Spike nodded as Macareina managed to lift him up and walk over to the couch before setting him down.

"Ooh, this looks so romantic for Spike to finally lose his virginity!" commented Bailey. "Welp, it's now or never." Then, Bailey Sweet got on top of Spike.

"Take a good look at my sweet part sugar!" Bailey began unbuttoning the top as Spike stared wide eyed at the firm and supply breasts that fell out.

"You like that boy?" Bailey asked in a low seductive voice.

Spike blushed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Then Bailey began unzipping Spike's pants to reveal Spike's twin reptile dicks! "Well, now aren't you a one man threesome?" She joked.

Spike couldn't say anything as Bailey slowly began to move her hands up and down both of them.

"Ooh, he likes it!" Applebloom pointed out.

Realizing this he then shook his head no in protest.

"Oh? So you don't want to give these babies a feel?" pouted Bailey holding up her breasts.

'Come-on penises, don't do the thinking for me!'

'Sorry Spike, but those tits are hot! And we want all 10 from these girls!'

Spike was then overtaken by lust. "Ha! Gotcha, I was just kidding." Spike replied not of his own free will. He sat up and grabbed both breasts with a grin as he started to knead and grope them without restraint.

"Ah! Yes, that feels so good Spike!" Bailey said

"Yeah, these feel incredible Babe Bailey!" He saw her nipples getting hard and opened his mouth before latching onto one of the breasts and started sucking while pinching and twisting the other nipple.

"Yes! Milk me like a cow!" She said in bliss.

"When is it gonna be my turn?" AB complained while drenched.

"Don't worry, we'll all get Spiked." AJ replied.

Spike then put both nipples in his mouth.

"AAAH!" moaned Bailey as he sucked on both while trailing one claw up her leg and under the skirt. The mare was soaking her cousin's panties, which Spike ripped right off! He then took his index finger, and sent it straight into her pussy!

"Eep! Spike, mind the claws."

Spike gave a muffled 'Sorry' before he began to use his finger to rub around the inside walls of Bailey's pussy.

"Ah...yes! Right there!" Said Bailey.

Spike moved his finger in and out of her wet pussy before he added another finger and began to go faster.

"Oh Spike! Yes, that's so good!"

Spike then went faster with his fingers!

'So good!' moaned Bailey in her mind as she hugged Spike to her chest and cried out as her juices splashed onto his hand.

Spike then took her 'love nectar' and drank it all. "Sweet." he grinned at Bailey before pushing her on her back while holding her legs open as he rubbed his two dicks against her pussy and ass.

The feel if his dicks made her shiver in delight.

He began to push forward as they managed to get inside both her holes.

"*moan!* S-so big! Bigger than that buffalo during our one night stand!"

"Bigger than a buffalo you say?"

"Yes!"

"Well, sounds like I should be thrusting at you even more!"

He pulled back before slamming back inside her and groaned at how tight her pussy and ass felt at the same time. "*moan* Damn, tight fit!" Spike said as he grabbed Bailey's chest while going in and out of her.

Bailey didn't try to be silent as Spike's dicks were reaching deep inside her and the feeling of him playing with her breasts was driving her crazy.

Bailey screamed from the intense pleasure only to be shut up by Spike who stuck his tongue down her throat!

Spike continued hammering into her holes without rest as his tongue wrapped around her own and felt like she was gonna lose it.

Bailey tried to return the kiss but, was was so literally tongue tied by Spike's that she couldn't.

He started going faster than before and started panting as he felt pressure being built up.

Bailey felt his pulsing dick and wrapped her arms and legs around Spike as she braced for it!

He pulled back from her mouth and let out a roar as his dicks started flooding her ass and pussy. "I'M CUMMING!" Spike shouted as a tiny burst of flame blasted from his mouth.

Bailey Sweet then shouted as his hot semen flowed into her pussy.

"So...much..." she moaned with a glazed look in her eyes.

"Oh baby, I can't wait to have his." Applebloom said.

"So, who's next?" asked Applejack.

"Granny Smith, come here!" He said, licking his lips.

"Time for me to show you all how it's done." grinned the young granny as she threw her clothes off. She then flung her bra off, showing her big perky chest.

"How do you like a gal with experience?"

"Let's see how experience your mouth has." he grinned gesturing to his cum coated dicks.

"Just because I haven't done it in a while doesn't mean I'm rusty!" She said as she kissed the tips.

"W-wow! That's nice!"

"Of course, this is actually exactly how Pappy Smith and I started the night we made Applejack's mother...or was it the father? Meh." Annie focused on licking and sucking both dicks before she started sliding both in her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down them.

Spike then moved his hips up and down in unison. As this happened, Spike loosened Annie's braids. Her hair fell across her back and shoulders as she began to go faster and started suck harder.

Spike then shot his next load into her mouth!

"Gah!"

Annie Smith then gagged and coughed. But, as soon as he pulled her head up...Spike was amazed by how elegant she looked as her hair flowed.

"It was getting a little hot in here so I opened a window." Said Macareina.

Annie licked some of the cum from her lips and found herself on her belly with her ass raised up as Spike licked his lips.

"Get ready to be my 1st gilf, or is it gmilf?"

"Shut up and give me some of those dragon dicks!" growled Annie with lust as she shook her ass.

Spike obliged as he slammed his dicks into her holes and held on tight to her ass as he began humping her doggy style.

"Oh fuck! Don't go and stop on me anytime soon!" she moaned at feeling the twin dicks piston in and out of her ass in the same rhythm.

"Who said I was?" He grinned and reached under to grip her breasts as he kept going deeper and deeper with each thrust.

"Harder! Move your caboose harder and faster!"

Spike listened and grunted as he began to hit in deep enough to where the tip in her pussy was reaching her womb.

"Ooh, you've made it to where only one other guy in my life has gone, but it looks like you've gone further down!"

"Well since I'm the only other guy, I think that deserves an award. I know! I can knock you up with my cocks!" growled Spike as his tail reached down to where Annie's clit was. Spike then rubbed her clitoris with his tail.

"Ooh...I guess that'll be...fine!" Annie gritted her teeth before Spike slam inside her one last time and she lost it.

"I'M CUMMING!" Annie Smith screamed which howled through the night. While Annie breathed heavily, Spike sat up, ready for the next one.

"Psst, Hey Annie, mind if we taste each other's creampies?" Asked Bailey Sweet.

"Go right ahead." grinned Annie as Bailey took Spike's seat and leaned down before licking at Annie's cum filled pussy.

As they did, Spike made his next choice.

"Macareina, lets see how you use those beauties." grinned Spike pointing to her chest.

Macareina, the biggest, both in bust size, height, and strength walked up to Spike. Their heights were incomparable, Spike's eyes met with the nipples of Macareina's chest.

"You asked for it." she grinned picking him under the arms before flipping him around and holding him to where his two dicks were in her face.

Spike's head almost met with the ceiling of the living room as Macareina sucked on Spike's dicks. Unlike Bailey and Annie, she was trying to be gentle as she licked and sucked on the tips.

Spike liked the gentle feel. 'Wow, is this gentleness what Fluttershy feels whenever she has threesomes with Iron Will & Bulk Biceps' Spike thought.

Macareina noticed the juices from Bailey and Annie and began to lick down one of the dicks while rubbing the other with her cheek.

Spike felt his hips twitch as Macareina also rubbed his ass. She stopped though and set him down before getting on her knees and began wrapping his dicks together with her massive tits.

"Ha...m-m-marshmallow heaven." Spike said from the surprisingly soft feel of her breasts.

"Of course." grinned Macareina before she started licking the tips again while massaging them both with her breasts.

Spike was about to cop a feel, but Macareina backhanded his claw.

"Nnope, not until we start rutting."

He pouted and gasped as Macareina started deep throating both cocks without stopping her massage. Then, on cue, Spike shot into Macareina's mouth.

She held her head down and swallowed all the sperm as it was shot down her throat.

"W-wow..."

"Now then, as soon as you get inside me, you can feel me up." She didn't have to wait long as she was tackled on her back with Spike's dicks rubbing against her ass and pussy.

Spike squeezed her chest hard!

"Ah!"

"You can take it can't you? You're too strong for your own good!"

"Well let's see if you can handle my pussy." challenged Macareina with a grin.

"Hmph, bring it!" Spike then motorboated Macareina as he stuck his dicks in her holes and then ran his claws down to her ass.

Macareina let out a small gasp from the sudden penetration as Spike began to move back and forth like he had been.

"What do you say? Am I better than Shining Armor?"

"Say what?"

"Oh please, I totally know about that time you were invited for revenge sex after Shining Armor caught Cadence cheating! Now back to my question, am I better?"

"I don't know. He sure seemed to go faster than this." remarked Macareina, trying to push him to go faster.

Spike then picked up the pace! "How's that?"

"*moan.* He...certainly fucked twice as hard."

"Well, guess I'll go 3 times as hard!" The drake said, as he put in more force!

Macareina moaned louder as Spike was thrusting into her with enough force and speed that she didn't even notice him sucking on one of her nipples.

Spike knew he was doing better but in order to be sure..."I'll ask again...am I...better?"

"Yes! You're fucking me much better than Shining Armor!" moaned Macareina hugging Spike closer and in between her breasts.

Then...

"I'm cumming! Eeyup!"

Spike groaned as her ass and pussy clenched around his cocks before roaring as his own orgasm hit and he started flooding her holes.

"Eeyuuup! EEEEYUUUUUUP!" She screamed before fainting.

"Wow, first time I've seen Macareina faint from sex." whistled Applejack in surprise.

"Speaking of which, you're up next Applejack!"

"What? How come I'm going last?" complained Applebloom.

"I'm saving you as best for last."

"Aww, that's so sweet of you."

'It's not me who said that, my lust has given my dicks full control!'

"Alright, this time, I'll be the one riding." grinned AJ pushing Spike on his back before straddling him. Applejack rubbed her pussy against Spike's dicks. "After cumming so much, you must be running on empty, hey AB, get me and Spike here some apple cider."

AB opened up one of the cabinets before grabbing a jug and handing it to her sister.

"Appreciate it." Then after AJ took a swig, she handed the cider to Spike who finished the rest of it.

"Much better." grinned Spike feeling his body get a recharge.

"Alrighty then, Spike, hold on to my child baring hips and don't let go. Allow me to do all the work!"

Spike obliged and watched as AJ raised her pussy up and began to lower down onto his dicks while groaning.

She made out with Spike as she slammed Spike's cocks into her pussy and anus.

'Damn! Are all their pussies this tight?' thought Spike as his tongue wrestled against AJ's.

Applejack then grabbed one of Spike's claws and placed it on her ass. The couch began making creaking noises as she continued.

"Fuck! If I knew you were packin these puppies, I woulda fucked you years ago!" she moaned.

"Thanks, that's so nice."

AJ kept bouncing on Spike's cocks while said dragon reached up and grabbed her breasts.

"H-hey! I said hold on to my hips!"

"Then I can't do this." grinned Spike groping and kneading her breasts.

Applejack felt even more good as Spike fondled her C-cup breasts! "You know, maybe I should be holding on..." That's when Spike spanked Applejack.

Spike then pushed AJ over, wrapped his arms around her back, then making AJ moan so loud and hard in pleasure as he thrusted his dicks in and out with such incredible speed and strength!

"Too much!" moaned AJ who was feeling her mind go blank.

That's when Spike finished her off with one last hard thrust! Causing her mind to think one thing as Spike shot his seed into her..."Best successful plan ever."

Spike stayed inside her and filled her pussy an ass to the brim before pulling out as she laid on the floor with a content smile.

After Annie Smith & Bailey Sweet finished, they took notice of the 2 sleeping sisters.

"We'll take these 2 to thier rooms. You kids have fun now you hear?" Said Annie as she carried Aj.

Then, once it was just Spike and Applebloom...

"Look AB, I know I haven't exactly been the best guy, but...that's because there's something about you and the other 2 that makes me want to run away, but now...I want to end it!"

"Oh?"

Spike then put his hands on Applebloom's shoulders. "Applebloom...let's not just make love, but...let's make true love."

"Oh Spike!" Applebloom jumped up and wrapped her arms and legs around Spike before slamming her lips against his.

Spike rubbed Applebloom's butt as they made out. He sat down on the couch as AB pulled back and eagerly rubbed her ass against the two cocks.

"We may not be experienced, but we can learn together right?"

"Well I may be more experienced than you after banging your family, but hey, when alls said and done, you'll be last wife standing."

"That's what I like to hear." she grinned before kissing him again as their tongues wrestled for dominance.

They embraced each other, letting them feel each other.

"Brr...could you close that window?" Applebloom asked.

"Why of course."

Then, after Spike closed it, he turned to see that Applebloom used her hands to hold her vagina and asshole open as she presented herself to Spike.

"What do you think? My sisters had me watch a lot of porn to train for this moment."

"I think you won't be walking for a week." grinned Spike feeling hard at the sight alone as he walked back over.

Spike then grabbed her boobs from behind before thrusting his dicks into her ready holes!

"AH!" gasped AB at feeling how thick and long his dicks were.

Spike then felt himself break through Applebloom's hymen!

"Ouch!"

"Did I hurt you?"

"I-I'm just peachy hubby!"

"Well, I guess calling me your husband will be accepted since I'm about to get you preggers last." He replied as he breathed his warm dragon's breath down Applebloom's neck.

She shuddered a little as Spike stayed still so she could get adjusted to the two dicks. After a minute passed.

"Ready?"

"Go for it Spike!"

Spike gripped her hips before he started moving his hips upward and started driving his cocks in both AB's ass and pussy.

"Oh my Celestia! It's so much better than my fingers!"

"Well it won't be the last time." grinned Spike reaching up to her chest and kneading one of her breasts.

"Ooh yes! I've been craving your touch so much!"

"Well you're pussy is definitely the tightest." groaned Spike who didn't stop.

Spike then humped AB faster as he licked her.

Applebloom couldn't contain her moans as her body was riddled with pleasure.

"Gah! Applebloom are you going to cum?"

"I feel something about to erupt!"

"Well hold on, I want us to cum together!"

AB tried to hold on as Spike started picking up the pace and slammed into her holes without restraint.

The dragon pounded her pussy harder as he took off her giant bow, allowing the full length to reveal itself! Her hair fell down her back as AB kept moaning with each thrust.

"Oh Spike, it's almost here!"

"I'm almost there as well!"

Spike then thrusted out, and flipped Applebloom around in order to see her face as soon as they cum!

Then he slammed her back down as they both cried out.

"I'M CUMMING!" They both held their stance until Spike and Applebloom stopped cumming.

Spike was feeling extremely exhausted while AB felt elated at the cum in her pussy and ass.

With what little strength he had left, Spike the carried Applebloom to her bed bridle style. Applebloom held on as she kissed his cheek. Spike then plopped her onto her bed and Spike got in with her.

*smooch!* "Good night Spike."

"Good night Applebloom, I love you."

"I love yah too."

'Alright Spike, you can have your body back.' Said his penises.

Spike then regained control of his body which had been taken over by his lust. Knowing he can't get out of this situation without any negative effects, Spike just put his arm around the now sleeping Applebloom and pulled her nude body close to him as he drifted off into sleep.


End file.
